


Strange as Angels

by tragicivn



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Trans, Trans Frank Iero, Trans Gerard Way, Transgender, Transphobia, also gee's a cheerleader, and frank's a football player, be careful, but im the one writing it, i think its a cute idea, the f slur is used
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicivn/pseuds/tragicivn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Catch you at the game, big boy.” A voice came from around the corner, other than that it was quiet in the halls. Gee didn’t recognize who it was, she closed her locker and coincidently went the way the voice had came from. She kept her head down and walked awkwardly to her class, passing two people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange as Angels

“Catch you at the game, big boy.” A voice came from around the corner, other than that it was quiet in the halls. Gee didn’t recognize who it was, she closed her locker and coincidently went the way the voice had came from. She kept her head down and walked awkwardly to her class, passing two people.

She hated being late, she always felt so awkward when there were people in the halls. It was harder to walk by one person than a multitude of kids walking to class. She didn’t mean to be late, she held a pass in her hand from the cheer leading coach and cracked the door open to slip through. All eyes were on her.

Why was she so nervous about attention, goddamn it she was a cheerleader she got attention from masses of people, but just being seen out of her element was such a problem for her.

Maybe it was the fact that people found out she was transgender. She had been able to keep it secret for two years now. Just this summer it had gotten out by an ex boyfriend who she had trusted more than she should have.

She didn’t look up at the teacher when she handed her the pass, and walked to the back of the class to a desk. When she finally did look up there were the eyes of some guy from the football team. He mouthed the word fag before turning to the teacher to pay attention to her introduce herself and talk about the icebreaker the class would be playing. It wasn’t fair, they had all known each other for years now, with the exception of one other kid who didn’t look like he could give a shit about this class or anyone in it.

Gee felt like crying. She put her head on the desk and ignored the teacher when she asked kindly for her to join the circle. No one said anything to her, and the same guy from before kept his eyes on her.

She took out a piece of paper and started doodling halfway through the class. It was herself with knives stuck in her and blood pooling around. She sighed and balled it up quietly and stuck it in her backpack. The bell rang soon after and she left, hoping the day wouldn’t continue how it was going. She rushed through the hall, not looking where she was going and ran into a guy a little shorter than her.

“I’m so sorry,” He rushed out, grabbing onto her and steadying her. “I should have paid more attention.”

Gee didn’t say anything for a minute, she recognized who it was. Frank, the quarterback, the guy everyone had a crush on. There was no way he didn’t know she was trans, he was probably disgusted by it just like everyone else. He grew up in this town, and was probably just as transphobic as the rest of them. “S-sorry. It was my fault.” Her voice was an octave higher than usual out of embarrassment, she didn’t wait any longer before walking the rest of the way into the classroom. She found the back corner and sat down, breathing in and out until her cheeks cooled off. She actually paid attention to the class, when she wasn’t thinking about what happened.

Three years here and I’ve never talked to him, she closed her eyes, and breathed. And this is how it happens.

 

After school was cheer leading practice. It was the first day of school, but everyone got together anyways. Homecoming game was important to even Gee, and with it only being four weeks away, she wanted to be prepared for it. She didn’t want another mistake like last year. She quickly got ready and into her outfit before the rest of the girls could get into the locker room. She looked at herself in the mirror. She could pass really well, her chubby features really softened her out. She never really wanted to pursue cheer leading in college -- she didn’t even really want to go to college anyways -- so she never thought about losing that little bit of extra weight. Other girls it affected a lot, and she felt bad for how much they always talked about dieting.

She looked at her chest in the mirror, adjusting the bra, which was stuffed with plastic bags of hair gel sealed with electrical tape, and duct tape. They were only a small size, she believed it made her seem more “passable”.

When she heard the other girls coming in she rushed to get her stuff and leave the locker room and pushed past them. She really didn’t want drama with them. She knew what they said about trans people in the past, and they weren’t pretty. She really wished this hadn’t happened, that the secret got out, she was fine for two years after moving to this school. She started HRT when she was fifteen, she had almost three years, her features had softened, and she could pass pretty well, even when she first got to the school.

It didn’t stop their comments during the practice, though. There were several nasty things she overheard, but tried not to react to. She tried to shrug them off. She was glad they weren’t actually practicing today, instead just making up the posters to put up to get girls to sign up for auditions. She left as soon as practice was over, and got in the car with her mother, she was lucky to have her. She was accepting of Gee, and never forced her into things that made her uncomfortable. She was wearing dresses when she was three.

She didn’t dwell on what people said to her, and instead talked to her mother, who asked all the things she always did after school, except now asking how the first day of school was. She left out the transphobia, and told her that it was okay, adding details about her new teachers and classes. She thought about the guy in the hall she bumped into. She wondered how he made quarterback when he was so short, and not very muscular.

Lucky for her, the ride wasn’t long. She went straight to her room for a nap, the first day of school was always stressful and she really hoped it would be better tomorrow, with all her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just the beginning, i hope you all liked it, next chapter will be way longer.


End file.
